


Why did you go?

by Miss_Abyss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Serious Injuries, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Abyss/pseuds/Miss_Abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Scotland meet France? How did their relationship bloom? How did they become how they are now? These are the stories of Scotland and France. These are the stories of how they grew to love one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

When she woke up, morning hadn't even come yet. She had only slept for an hour but she was fine. She got up then left to go get breakfast as Mum and Pa were still asleep. Dylan was too soft to hunt, Reese and Freya were too lazy, and Arthur was too young so it was up to Blair to do the hunting. She grabbed her bow and dressed herself in her cloak and tunic with the fabric loose around her young body. She ventured out into the dark forest with her knuckles white from gripping her bow so tightly. Her stomach then grumbled which made her shriek before she realized that she hadn't eaten yet. 

She took a small pouch from her bag and began eating the nuts, berries and dried meat from it. Even though it was small, her breakfast was good, until she heard rustling and thought the worst. Had a bear found her? With panic and fear in her eyes she quickly put the pouch away and with shaky hands, took an arrow and notched it in her bow. The bear, as she thought got closer so she let the arrow fly and a moment later she heard a cry of pain. It didn't sound like an animal so she stood there for a bit until she realized that it must have been a human. 

She ran in through the trees and stopped when she saw a young boy with blond hair, clutching his shoulder which had an arrow protruding from it. Blair winced and stepped forward. The young boy, thinking that it was an animal who was going to eat him tensed up and looked away. "Shite. I'm sorry lad. I thought you were a bear." She said, kneeling down. The boy looked over at her and held a bit of fear mixed with wonder in his eyes. The wonder was because the boy though Blair was beautiful. The freckles that littered her body were like little stars, her eyes were like shining light blue sapphires, and her hair, although messy was like bright fire that could burn all day.

"You alright? Nope, dumb question." She mumbled with a sigh. She set down her bow and moved closer to the boy, moving his hand from the arrow. The wonder went away from his eyes and more fear replaced it 

He began trying to get Blair's hand away and was also trying to run off but Blair made him stay put. He kept trying to ask her what she was doing in pretty broken English but Blair didn't answer. She then took his hand as she broke the arrow off of the shaft before pulling it out of his shoulder. 

The boy screamed and gripped Blair's hand tightly as she ripped it out with no sympathy. She let go of his hand then took a pouch of water from her bag. She wet part of her cloak and cleaned the blood that was trailing down his shoulder and staining his clothes. When it was sufficiently clean she ripped her cloak and wrapped the area up. 

"There. I'm sorry for shooting you." The boy nodded and prodded at his shoulder before Blair slapped his hand away. 

"Don't do that." She stood up to leave when the boy stood up as well and tugged on her tunic 

"Wait!" Blair turned and rose a large eyebrow. He wasn't that short but was defiantly taller than Freya. His eyes were a bright blue, much like hers and his hair was like soft, spun gold.

"Merci for.... Cleaning my.. Wound." He said in that broken English. His accent screamed that he was French. Blair shrugged then began walking back, unknowing that the boy was following her out of the forest.

Once she was out, something tugged at her tunic. She turned around "You! Why did you follow me!" She shouted, seeing the boy. 

"Name. Your name." He said, folding his arms over his chest. Blair sighed and ran a finger through her hair. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, Merci boucoup."

Blair smiled a small bit "I'm Blair. Now go home Francis." He shook his head, went to her arm and held onto it. Blair groaned and sat down "Why not?"

"Friends?" He replied, looking up at her. Blair sighed again. 

"I guess..." Francis gave a big smile at her words and hugged her tightly, which made them fall to the ground.

"I see you next day!" He said before jumping up. He then ran along the outside of the forest. Blair stood up, grabbed her bow then went back in the forest to do the hunting she didn't get to do earlier.

The next day Blair was out, sitting in the fields when Francis ran up to her "Blair! I am here!" He said before tripping and falling onto his face. He sat up and screeched as Blair laughed. His outfit was much different as he was now wearing a light blue and yellow tunic-dress thing rather than the dark blue tunic and dark green pants he was wearing yesterday. Blair then walked over and wet her cloak to which she began cleaning his face.

"There ye go. All better." Francis sat next to her with a pout. She noticed that his clothes were still dirty so she took him to a stream. "Strip down and hand me yer clothes. Don't worry. I won't look. You can then use my cloak to cover yer self." She told him. Francis reluctantly took her cloak and a moment later he handed her the muddy clothes. She dropped them in the stream and began cleaning them by just rubbing the fabric together. A bit later, she lay them on a rock and let it dry. "We just have to wait for it to dry now." Francis nodded then quickly went into the pockets of his tunic and grabbed an Iron earring. He handed it to Blair with a sweet little smile

"Put it on." He said as he put it in her hand. Blair looked at it for a moment before doing what he asked. Once it was in, Francis clapped "Looks nice!" He then walked behind her and began playing with her hair, as Blair thought. Really, Francis was doing her hair. "Done!" He said a moment later. Blair looked in the stream and laughed a small bit 

"Ye did my hair. You cheeky little shit." She grabbed him then noogied him hand. Francis laughed and Blair stopped before she began laughing "Your laugh is hilarious!" They sat there laughing and joking around with each other for the whole day until Blair's mum called for her. "Sorry Francis. I have to go." She handed him, his clothes which were no dry. "I'll see you later though." She kissed his forehead then ran off, leaving Francis wrapped up in her cloak while he stared at her. 

"Wow. So magnificent." He said before putting his clothes on. He didn't know where she lived so he just left her cloak where he saw her earlier that day. The next day, Blair went back there, hoping that Francis would come back. But he didn't.


	2. 200 years later

"I feel like my lungs are being crushed." A now teenage looking Blair said as she was being fitted for a tight corset. There was a ball going on later that day as her boss was kinda making her form an alliance with the Country of France. Now, get this. Blair is the personification of the Country of Scotland. (Or Alba when she was real little)

"Oh hush." One of the ladies getting her ready said as she made Blair sit in a chair. The red head did as she was told and was slouching untill the ladies began pulling and fixing her hair. Blait screeched as she shot up.

"Fuc-" She began to swear but the main lady made her be quiet. Blair grumbled and thought that it couldn't get any worse, untill they began applying the makeup. "What day is it?" Blair asked

"It is the Fifth of November. A month after The Treaty of Paris. The year is 1295." Blair nodded and remembered that today was the anniversary of when she met the boy who she had shot with an arrow. That happened around two hundred years ago. She hadn't seen him since then. After she shot him, he had followed her home and told her his name (His name was Francis Bonnefoy, thank you very much.) and made Blair tell him her name. They had become friends for a little while and they had parted, but before then. The boy had given her an iron earring, which Blair never took off. 

"Now the dress and you are done!" Blair snapped out of her daze and looked at the small mirror infront of her. She cringed slightly at all the makeup on her face and sighed as she stood up. A deep blue dress was waiting for her. She had help with putting it on and after it was laced up, the Scottish female looked in the larger mirror. The deep blue dress was loose around her body, save for the fact of the tight belt under her bust. She swished the skirts then stepped into the heeled shoes laid out for her. She strode over to her jewelry box and put on a gold necklace with a sapphire pendant. She grabbed her fan then left the room and began walking through her small house to the carriage that waited for her out front.

It felt like hours that Blair had been sitting in the carriage on her way to the castle where the ball was at. But soon, the door opened and she was helped out. She opened her fan and walked inside where her boss greeted her. "This way Blair. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior as we really need this alliance." Blair nodded and rolled her eyes as they soon stoped. "Lady Blair Kirkland, meet Sir Francis Bonnefoy." Blair bowed with a nice swish of her skirts and when she stood up, she nearly screamed. 

The blond hair like soft, spun gold and the bright blue eyes. Francis took her hand and bowed again as he kissed her knuckles. "Lovely to meet you." He stood up and gave a darling smile. 

Blair hid her face behind her fan. "Lovely to meet you too." Francis then took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. For some reason, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it, he felt like he knew this beautiful woman beside him.

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle." He bowed once more and Blair curtsied with him as she nodded and took his hand. The two were swirling around the floor, both wearing deep blue outfits. Blair's skirts made it seem like they were dancing in water. "I feel like I know you." Francis said in a hushed tone while they spun around. He felt like he had to voice what he was feeling.

"You do, but you have to think of the people you know who are named Blair." She responded as some hair fell onto her face from the tight hairdo. Francis thunk for a moment before he gasped. The freckles that littered her body were like little stars, her eyes were like shining light blue sapphires, and her hair was like bright fire that could burn all day.

"Je ne peux pas le croire!" He exclaimed "It's you!" He gave her a very tight hug then when he remembered where they were, he resumed dancing with her. "I thought, when I first met you, that you were male. But now I see that you are the most beautiful woman ever!" Francis was just a bit embarrassed with telling her that fact. While when he was young and first met Blair, he thought it was a weird name for a boy but still wanted to be friends. 

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, looking away with a dark blush on her cheeks due to his odd complement. "I see that you aren't having any problems with your shoulder." Blair noted, quickly changing the subject. 

Francis laughed a small bit. "Oui. It healed." Blair nodded and gave a small sigh as she took an interest in the floor.

"Again, I'm really sorry. Even though it happened around two hundred years ago." No matter what, she was still embarrassed about it.

"L'eau sous le pont, ma chère Blair." He said with a shrug. The song was then finished and Francis took Blair to the balcony outside. "I can't believe that we get to spend so much time together! I can learn so much about you! Tell me though, what are you like. What"s your Country like?" Blair gave a small smile, which was rare, and began telling him about her life and her people and the Highlands of her Country. "Wow! Magnificent!" He said with a large smile when she was done speaking.

"Thanks. Now, tell me about your people and Country." Blair said, turning to him. "I told you everything, now you tell me everything." Francis nodded and started by explaining the streets of Paris. He told her of how he knew her brother, Arthur, and many other things. Much later, as Francis was finished telling his story, their bosses called them back

"So, have you two become acquainted with each other?" The two Countries nodded and Blair stepped forward

"Aye, and I think that during this Alliance, I shall live under the same roof as The Country of France. It doesn't make much sense for two Allied Countries to live away. Especially since I live so far away." She explained before stepping back. Blair's boss looked over at Francis' and nodded. 

"Francis, do you oppose to this?" Blair's boss asked the young blond nation. He shook his head and grabbed Blair's hand and held it tightly. "Then, I will get Blair's maids to pack her things and send them over. They will reach here tomorrow morning."

Francis smiled over at Blair and she smiled back at him. He planted a kiss on the top of her head."I promise to watch your back and make sure nothing happens to you. Those who cross you will have to face my wrath. I promise you this."

"You better be telling the truth Frenchy." She replied with a slightly dark tone, which made Francis shiver. "Because we're in this together. Just you and I against the whole world. Mostly Arthur though." Francis laughed a bit, but it faded when she saw that she wasn't joking. Arthur was doing everything he could to try and attack them both. They had to come together to fight. One way or another.


	3. The Battle (Part 1)

Blair awoke with a scream. She sat up and looked around the dark cabin. It was the Battle of Baugé and Blair was forced to fight. She hated all of the stupid wars. She especcially hated her 'Ally'. The one that broke her heart. Francis Bonnefoy. They have a wonderful Alliance but as of recent, things went to shit. They had began to be more distant from each other. Blair had wanted to tell Francis how much she loved him, but she never got to. Instead he always acted like he was better than her. Blair sat in her tent, crying no sobbing her eyes out when someone came in. Her back was to the door but she could tell who it was

"What was the scream for? You woke up the troops! Do you know how stupid that was?!" The French accent of Francis called out. He got no reply except for the quiet sobbing coming from the red haired woman. He didn't realise that she was crying. "Well? Do you have anything to say?" He said impatiently. "There is so many reasons I'm glad that the Alliance will end one day" He was about to speak again when an arrow peirced his shoulder. The exact shoulder that had been scarred many years before.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!" She screamed at him, throwing down her bow. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she shook as she tried to hold them in. She had never cried infront of anyone, especially Francis. "You said at the Treaty of Paris that you had my back. You said that you would make sure NOTHING happened to me! But look at me now! I'm fuckin' sobbing over you! I love you so damned much but you don't care! Who comforted you when Canada was taken from you? Who is here fighting with you in this damned war? Who has always been there for you even though you've never been there for her?! Who longs for your love even though it will never come!?"

Francis stood there, holding his shoulder. The pain that he felt in his heart was worse than the pain he felt in his shoulder. He broke the arrow and pulled it out with a wince. "Blair..." He said, walking over to her. The said female shook her head rapidly as the quiet sobs shook her. 

He soon sat next to her on her bed and hugged her tightly. but Blair pushed him away. "Fuck right off. I don't need your bullshit sympathy you fucking frog." She moved away from him and kept her back to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I have been there for you though. You never noticed though because it was all small things. I've wrote so many unsent love letters to you. When you were sick during the Black Plauge, I took care of you even though I was sick myself. I've just been so preoccupied with the war that I hadn't seen the one who I've hurt the most. I'm so so sorry Blair. I love you too." When he told her his true feelings, Francis was crying as well. He's known her for so long and it hurt him to see that the reason she was crying was because of him.

"You're so fuckin' stupid." She said wiping her tears before grabbing his tear stained cheeks and pulling him into a long and passionate kiss. Francis nearly pulled away but soon put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss they finnaly shared was full of longing and sadness that soon turned into love and lust. A minute or so the two pulled away.

"Do you trust me?" Francis asked, placing his hands on her shoulders "I need to know. It's driving me crazy." Bright sky blue eyes started into Light blue sapphire eyes. Blair nodded, to which some hair fell into her face. Francis pushed it behind her ear.

"If I didn't trust you, then I wouldn't be here." She gave a very small smile then looked at her hand which was stained with golden blood.* "Oh shite!" She quickly got up and grabed some water and cloths before she cleaned the wound. She then wrapped up the wound. "There we go. Sorry about that love." She said looking down while saying 'Not fucking again. God damn it.' She shook her head then went and grabbed some whiskey. "Here. A fifth of whiskey'll numb the wound." She handed him the bottle.

He looked at it and Blair nodded. Francis laughed a small bit and kissed Blair's cheek before taking a swig of the alcohol. "Thanks, mon amour. Now, it's the middle of the night so let's get back to sleep, and don't worry. It's alright." 

Blair yawned and shook her head, moving into Francis' arms. "No. It's not ok. This is the second time that I've injured you." They lay down then soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have this headcannon where the Countries' blood is gold. They also can't die from anything except for their Country collapsing. So if the Country gets stabbed and the pass out from blood loss, they won't die. They'll just be unconcious for around a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Francis woke up to Blair clinging to him while she slept soundly. He smiled and gently moved her away, before getting up and walking outside. He went to his own tent and got dressed before grabing breakfast for him and Blair. When he went back to her tent, she was still asleep. He set down the bowls of food then shook Blair's shoulder. She soon sat up and groggily looked around "Good morning Mon Amour*." Francis said with a big smile.

Blair sleepily returned the smile "Mornin' lover boy. I'm guessing we have a big day of battles ahead of us?" Francis nodded and handed her breakfast.

"Oui. Indeed. So eat up, then get dressed in your armour." He kissed her forehead then left the tent and gaurded it, making sure no one entered. A bit later, Blair came out of her tent dressed up in her armour. She wore a deep blue kilt, brown leather boots, and silver armour. Weeks ago she had cut her long curly hair so it could fit under her helm. She also wore a belt with her favorite claymore on her hips. She called over her horse, a Clydesdale named Argyle, and hopped onto his back. 

Francis soon did the same with his own horse and rode up with her to the Commanders of the troops. "So, what's going on today?" Blair asked Sir Robert*.

"Well, we have word that Clarence* is plannin' to attack with only around fifteen hundred men. I say we counter attack by settin' up around a hundred archers around the bridge. Long enough for The Earl of Buchan* to rally his army." He explained. Blair nodded.

"Good idea. But, Clarence will get through an' we need someone to kill 'im." She then turned and looked at another "You there. Name." She said. The male she pointed at jumped a bit.

"I'm John Carmichael of Douglasdale*. Maam." He said, bowing his head. "If need be, I can dismount him from his horse usin' my lance. I then say that The Earl delivers the final blow." Blair folded her arms over her armour clad cheast.

"Hmm.. Sounds solid. I like your style kid." She smiled then looked over at The Earl. "So, will you deliver the final blow, Sir?"

Alexander Buchanan (The Earl of Buchan) nodded "Aye. Wouldn't be to hard M'lady. As long as I can get someone to injure him, I can kill 'im with my mace." He said with a bit of a cocky grin as he showed off the weapon. Blair sent him a look and he put it away. "Anyways, While that happens, everyone else all fight the bloody english and win. We have many more men than they have. We have to win!" He said, shouting a bit.

Blair laughed a bit "And we can have a pint on the battle feild once we're done." She then rose her claymore. "We will claim this battle for the Franco-Scottish Auld Alliance! Aye?" The others rose their weapons and shouted 'Aye'.

Francis and Blair then rode away "Wow, I didn't know you had such a skill in battle strategies. I mean, you set up the whole battle!" 

Blair shrugged "I know how to beat my brother. It ain't hard. Now come, I want to show ye somethin'." She turned her horse around and rode into the forest. Francis followed and later the two were at a cliff where the sun was just rising. "This is the beauty of my Highlands."

"Whoa." Francis said in wonder as he looked around. The rustling of the trees and the noises of the animals made for a serene enviroment. "I never realised how beautiful this was." He looked over at Blair "But, not as beautiful as you, Cheri." Blair blushed deeply and looked twoards the hills to her right.

"Anyways, these are the lands I live on. The lands my people live on. I am the Highlands. I am the Brave Country of Scotland and I will never back down." She looked ahead and it made for a pretty cheezy scene. The wind was blowing her hair and Francis laughed. "What?"

"It looks like you're some heroine from some romance novel." He replied, snickering. Blair rolled her eyes and poked the hornet's nest above her head.

"How about a race. 3 2 1 GO!" She shouted as she began riding with her horse as fast as she could. Francis cursed and raced after her as the hornets chased them. Blair laughed "Better not get stung, love!" She rounded a sharp corner and Francis nearly fell off his horse as he rounded it as well. They soon lost the hornets but were not at the camp.

"Where are we?" Francis asked, looking around. It seemed very familiar. 

"See the stream over there?" Blair pointed out. Francis nodded "That was the stream that I cleaned those girly clothes of yours with. When you gave me my Iron Earring." It clicked 

"We're in the feild near your old house!" Now he remembered. He saw the small rocky area where he met Blair at. She nodded, taking off her cheast armour and setting it down. Since they wern't fighting now, Blair didn't need the metal.

"Aye, we are. Just thougt that since we were near my old house, I'd visit it with you." She shrugged and hopped off her horse, leading it to the small house. "This is where I lived. My room was at the way back, and since I was one of the oldest. I got my own room. Reese, Arthur, and Seamus all shared a room. Mum and Pa shared a room, then Dylan and I got our own rooms." Francis followed after her and walked in the house. The two stayed in there for a bit before walking outside and sitting in the same spot where they sat when they first became friends.

The two of them sat there for about three house, talking and joking around. Francis was telling Blair a joke, but soon turned his head as he heard shouting. He looked at Blair and stood up, taking her hand and running to their horses.

"I think they're here." He hopped on his horse and so did Blair. They then rode back to the camp as fast as they could, and when they got there, they saw the men getting ready for battle. "What's going on?!" Francis shouted. 

"An Arthur Kirkland is looking for Blair to fight!" Some male yelled out. Blair's eyes went dark and she made her horse walk slowly to the edge of the camp where Arthur was.

"So you wanted to see me." Blair called out as she got off of her horse. She took out her claymore and got in a stance. Arthur turned and looked at her with a dark grin as he took out his own sword.

"Yes. I did. I haven't seen your ugly mug for a while and thought that I'd fight you. One on one." He replied, shrugging. Francis watched from afar, making sure Arthur didn't try to do anything. Arthur then lunged at Blair to which she blocked. "And, let the fight begin." He said, slashing at her. Blair blocked again then kicked him in the shin. Arthur cursed and threw a punch. His fist hit Blair's eye, and she stumbled back. "Ha! Not so tough are ya huh?" He said with a laugh. 

"Don't fuck with me you peice of shite." She said with a growl as her face went dark. Their fight went on for hours untill she finaly beat down Arthur. His troops had already lost, but this fight was going on strong. She had stood back as Arthur struggled to get up. Blair, thinking the fight was over turned around and began walking away untill she saw felt an unimaginable pain, and Arthur's sword through her chest. Blair coughed up some blood as Arthur laughed. She felt tears running down her cheeks before giving a loud scream, ripping out the sword, and beating on her brother with her own sword. She was slashing at him, and hitting him with the hilt untill she passed out from bleeding out. While she was fighting she kept loosing more and more blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell onto the ground in a pool of her blood.

Francis, seeing Blair unconcious, laying in a pool of her own blood, ran over. "BLAIR!" He shouted as he rolled her over and saw the wound in her chest. Thoughts ran through his mind and he knew there was only one person who could do something that terrible to their sibling.. He turned at Arthur with a murderous glare. The blond stood up and kicked Arthur in the stomach "How DARE YOU!" He screamed before, pulling him up, and making him stand. "How dare you hurt your sister. There is a special place in Hell for people like you." Francis said before knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. The French male picked up the unconcious female and ran over to her tent. He ran in and set her on her bed before getting a medic to clean her wound and wrap her up.

Around a week later, after they had all went back home, Francis was called into Blair's room. "How is she?" He asked the doctor he walked in. Francis was a nervous wreck. He wouldn't even sleep or eat. He only cared about what would happen to Blair

"Ask her yourself, lad." The older man moved away to where the now awake Blair was laying. Francis rushed over and grabbed her hand tightly as he sat on her bed beside her.

"How are you? Are you ok? Do you need anything? I can go get anything you need, just tell me." He said to her frantically. He just wanted her to be all right. Blair gave a genuine smile (You could tell if they were genuine smiles because those ones showed her dimples.) and shook her head.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything." She sqeazed his hand "Though, this wound will take a long time to heal." She pointed to her bandaged up chest. Francis sighed in releif and kissed her forehead.

He turned to the doctor "Thank you for helping. I can take it from here." Francis handed the man some money then went back to Blair as he left. "You should have seen Arthur's face when I ran over. The other men said my face was murderous." Blair giggled and lay her head back.

"What did you do to him?" She asked him. She knew that Francis had a terrible temper that only awoke when he was seriously angered. Blair had only ever seen it twice before and she never wanted to see it again.

"I knocked him out." He said with a shrug. Blair left out a hearty laugh but Francis stopped her. "You don't want to open your wound Cheri." The redhead nodded and ceased her laugh.

"What happened when I was out?" She asked him. She saw the bags under his eyes and got worried. Even though they could go for months without sleep, they still needed it. Francis shifted and looked aside "You didn't sleep. Did you?" Francis slowly nodded and yawned a bit. Blair sighed and pulled him down "You need to sleep." She moved over and lifted up the blankets so Francis could move under the blankets. He did so and lay on his side so he could look at Blair. "We can walk more when we wake. Then I'll make you something to eat." She told him, laying on her side as well. She wrapped her arms around him and moved closer, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All they guys who have * after them are real men. They were in the Battle of Baugé. Check it on Wiki


	5. ((OOC. Need help plz!))

((Kinda an authors note. Okie dokes. I need help with new chapters. I need ideas of what to write next, like what sorta instances for these two loosers. If you have any ideas, please comment with them. I will then go back to updating regularly as well as my story called Rocky Mountain High (Which is on quotev btw). Your ideas would help me a great ton! Thanks for reading.

\- Miss_Abyss))


End file.
